Sierra Military Depot
by r-Data
Summary: Die Brotherhood of Steel nimmt das Sierra Military Depot ein...


**Sierra Military Depot**

**WICHTIG:**** DIES IST KEIN WALKTHROUGH, NUR EINE GESCHICHTE DIE ZUFÄLLIGERWEISE AN EINEM ORT SPIELT DER GLEICH HEISST, JEDOCH NICHT GLEICH DEM SIERRA MILITARRY DEPOT AUS FALLOUT 2 IST!**

**1**

**Exekutivbefehle**

Für die Glücklichen vergeht die Zeit wohl gar nicht und kein Übel unserer Welt scheint ihnen etwas anhaben zu können, dachte High Elder George Maxson etwas neidisch als Jimmy und Lara in sein Büro traten. Die Beiden waren nun seit sechs Monaten ein Paar und immer noch so verliebt wie am ersten Tag.

Jimmy war nach seiner Rückkehr aus dem Osten bei der Bruderschaft geblieben und hatte durch klaren Verstand und gutes Überlegen viel beim Zusammenschluss der zwei Bruderschaften geholfen. Jimmys Fähigkeiten waren nicht nur auf dem Schlachtfeld überragend und er würde einen tollen Schwiegersohn abgeben. Maxson seufzte, noch ein Thema mit dem er sich nicht auseinandersetzen wollte.

„Sir?" Jimmy sah ihn fragend an.

„Vault-City macht mir Kopfzerbrechen." Wich Maxson einer wahrheitsgemäßen Antwort aus.

Die Aussicht seine Tochter wegzugeben erschien ihm schlimmer als all seine Probleme in der Außenpolitik. Zumal es aus Vault-City seit Monaten nur unbestätigte Gerüchte gab.

„Ich empfehle weiterhin eine verdeckte Aufklärungsmission."

„Jepp!" Pflichtete Stitch, ein weiterer von Maxsons Langzeitgästen, zu: „Da wo ich herkomme sind wir mit weitaus schlechteren Daten in Gefechte gezogen. Allerdings …"

„Allerdings," unterbrach ihn Lara, „endete das für gewöhnlich in einem kleineren Genozid."

„Touché, aber ich bin sowieso Arzt und kein Spion."

„Du bist Arzt? Was ist mit dem hippokratischen Eid? Du hast doch schon ziemlich oft getötet." Fragte Jimmy verwundert. Das Stitch Arzt war, war ihm neu, er hatte ihn immer für einen einfachen Sanitäter gehalten.

„Jeder Arzt wendet Gewalt an wenn er das Skalpell ansetzt. Und dennoch, er will heilen."

„Du hast das Skalpell aber angesetzt um zu vernichten." Warf Lara ein.

„Also ich verstehe ihn. Außerdem hat er auf Befehl gehandelt und nicht nur die Falschen getötet." Erklärte Gurney Rhombus, Head-Paladin.

„Ach ihr Kämpfer! Wenn die Welt doch nur aus Ingenieuren bestünde!" Das war Casey Mullholland, der Head-Knight.

„Aus Gelehrten müsste sie bestehen!" widersprach Casiopaya Maxson, ihres Zeichens Head-Scribe.

Et tu, Schatz, war alles was ihr Mann dachte.

„Da stimme ich zu!" pflichtete Stitch ihr zu.

Roger Maxson räusperte sich. Gott sei Dank, dachte er, passiert das nicht vor jeder Besprechung!

„Dürfte ich als euer Boss mal für eine Sekunde eure Aufmerksamkeit haben? Nur so, zur Abwechslung mal?"

Jeder im Raum murmelte eine Entschuldigung und als drei Sekunden der Stille ins Land gezogen waren fuhr Maxson fort.

„Also. Was Vault-City angeht: Was wissen wir?"

„Sie haben Hilfe von außen bekommen, aber nicht von der NKR. Es ist ihnen gelungen die letzten zwei Raiderangriffe zurückzuschlagen, wobei sie Energiewaffen eingesetzt haben. Was wir nicht wissen ist, woher sie diese haben." Jimmy fügte Gurneys Erzählung noch etwas hinzu: „Und Gerüchten zu Folge trugen sie dabei eine uns unbekannte Art von Powerarmor."

„Moment mal!" warf Lara ein: „Sie ist uns nicht unbekannt. Die Beschreibungen passen auf die Enklave Rüstungen."

„Ja, stimmt! Und manche Beschreibungen passen auf ein Känguru!" antwortete der Head-Knight darauf.

„Was ist ein Känguru?" Jimmys Frage löste bei allen außer Roger Maxson einen mittelschweren Lachkrampf aus.

„Hey!" schrie er. „Verdammt! Könnt ihr Kinder eigentlich nicht einziges Mal ernst bleiben?

Zurück zum Thema. Was Vault-City angeht empfehle ich weiteres Abwarten. Ich weiß, dass haben wir allgemein schon zu Lange getan, aber ich möchte eine andere Mission vorschlagen. Dafür?" Die drei Elder streckten ihr OK, gespannt auf diese zweite Mission.

Der High-Elder stand zwar an der Spitze der Regierung der Brotherhood of Steel (eine Streitfrage die mit der zweiten Bruderschaft noch nicht ganz geklärt war), doch die wichtigen Entscheidungen wurden immer demokratisch getroffen, wobei Maxson als High-Elder sowohl bestimmte was wichtig genug dafür war als auch zwei Stimmen besaß.

„Die NKR," fuhr Maxson fort: „hat vor einem dreiviertel Jahr ein militärisches Depot aus der Zeit vor dem Krieg geknackt. Die dort gelagerten Waffen waren größtenteils Restbestände, nichts desto trotz bietet dieses Depot ihnen ein Sprungbrett in den Nordosten und damit einen nicht zu unterschätzenden, strategischen Vorteil. Außerdem konnten sie so an für sie neue Technologien gelangen.

„Sollen wir das Ding etwa erobern?" stellte Stitch die Frage die jedem, wenn auch nur kurz, durch den Kopf gegangen war.

„Natürlich nicht, nein! Unsere Quellen in Shady Sands konnten uns den Standort eines weiteren Vorkriegsbunkers berichten. Den wollen wir haben, bevor sich die NKR ihn unter den Nagel reisst!"

„Wo?"

„Zwanzig Meilen nördlich von New Reno liegt das Sierra Military Depot, voll gestopft mit Waffen, Ausrüstung, Technologie und: das perfekte Sprungbrett nach Vault-City!"

„Wollen wir Vault-City etwa einnehmen?" fragte Maxsons Frau.

„Nein." Antwortete Jimmy an seiner statt: „Wir wollen es können. Wir wollen außerdem das Druckmittel, den Außenposten, die Technologie und wir wollen vor allem dass die NKR das alles nicht erhält!"

„Dito!" Bestätigte ihn Maxson. Der Junge denkt mit.

„Jetzt weiß ich auch warum Jimmy und ich zu dieser Besprechung eingeladen wurden." Lara sah kurz zu Boden um sich zu sammeln und fragte dann: „Bis wann sollen wir unser Team aufstellen?"

„Casiopaya Maxson sah zuerst zu Gurney Rhombus, dann zu Casey Mullholland und schließlich zu ihrem Ehemann. Sie sah nirgends Einwände oder Vorbehalte.

„Reichen vierundzwanzig Stunden?"

**2**

**Rekrutierung**

Jimmy fand Cindy im Nahkampftrainingsraum im ersten Stockwerk, in dem sie damit beschäftigt war zwei Paladine in der Kunst des unbewaffneten Nahkampfs zu unterweisen. Für Jimmy sah es allerdings eher so aus, als würde Cindy sie aus Langeweile einfach verprügeln und ihren Spaß mit ihnen haben. Denn obwohl beide größer als Cindy waren (und einer von ihnen doppelt so breit) lagen Beide ziemlich schnell nach Luft ringend am Boden.

„Auch ne Runde?" fragte sie Jimmy.

„Lust dein Leben im Ödland zu riskieren?" fragte er zurück.

Cindy sah ihm tief in die Augen, erkannte dass es kein Witz war und zuckte die Achseln.

„Meinetwegen, aber wenn Art mitkommt, darf ich ihn knebeln, OK?"

„Also: Ihr drückt den Verband auf die Wunde, sucht einen langen, dünnen und vor allem festen Gegenstand, zum Beispiel einen Stift und legt ihn auf den Verband. Dann…"

Lara unterbrach Art in seinem Vortrag über die Erstversorgung von Schusswunden und schickte die Frischlinge raus. Art, der ahnte dass dies etwas Offizielles war, und fragte, auch wenn Lara und er sich mittlerweile duzten: „Worum geht es, Ma'am?"

„Ich brauche Leute die Ahnung vom Kämpfen haben."

„Ich bin Sanitäter." Wich Art aus.

„Ja, aber du hast dich letztes Mal recht gut gehalten."

„Worum geht's?"

„Bist du dabei? Ich kann es dir nur sagen wenn du mitkommst. Aber die Mission selbst ist freiwillig. Ich kann dich nur bitten."

„Ich nehme an es wird gefährlich."

„Vielleicht." Lara zuckte die Achseln. Sie wussten nicht wie gut dieser Vorkriegsbunker gesichert war.

„Und es gibt ne Menge Ruhm und Ehre zu ernten?" Art lächelte, Lara nickte.

„Und hübsche Frauen auch?" Lara verneinte, lachend. Art konnte seinen seltsamen Humor nicht für eine Sekunde abstellen, aber er behielt immer einen kühlen Kopf und machte seine Arbeit mehr als gut.

„Na egal. Bin trotzdem dabei! Ich kann euch ja nicht den ganzen Spaß allein überlassen."

Ihre zwei Favoriten hatten sie nun. Lara und Jimmy hatten sich darauf geeinigt noch einen Paladin und einen Knight für die Computer im Bunker, mitzunehmen. Den Knight wollte sich Lara aussuchen: sie verstand wesentlich mehr von Computern als Jimmy und hatte da einen ganz bestimmten Mann im Auge.

Vor sieben Jahren hatte die Bruderschaft auf fünfzig Quadratmetern einen riesigen Supercomputer gebaut, nach dem Vorbild des ‚Kaisers' in San Francisco. Das Problem war nur, dass der Computer die erwartete Leistung nicht bringen konnte. Wie sich schnell herausstellte war es kein Hardwarefehler, sondern ein Softwarefehler. Oder viel mehr ein Softwarefehlen, denn es gab kein adäquates Betriebssystem für die Rechner. Ein Knight, Walter Reed, hatte sich daraufhin für einen Monat im Computerraum eingeschlossen, sich fast nur von Kaffee und kalter Pizza ernährt und ein vollkommen neues Betriebssystem für den Bruderschaftsgroßrechner programmiert.

Seitdem funktionierte der Rechner.

Lara fand Reed hinter einer Computerkonsole, an der er vermutlich den Großrechner überwachte oder verbesserte, während er mit der Kaffeetasse in der Hand auf einen Bildschirm starrte.

„Mr. Reed? Die Bruderschaft benötigt ihre Kenntnisse in einer Außenweltmission."

„Außenweltmission? Wo denn?" Reed war überrascht. Er hatte die Umgebung des Lost Hills Bunker nie verlassen. Ums genau zu nehmen verließ er den Bunker nur zum Rauchen.

„Das erfahren sie nur wenn sie mitkommen. Aber es lohnt sich."

„Wenn ich mitkomme? Ist die Mission freiwillig?"

„Ja, und vielleicht gefährlich. Aber wir bräuchten sie."

Reed hob seine massige, untersetzte Gestalt vom Sessel auf dem er saß und nahm so etwas Ähnliches wie Haltung an: „Na bevor sie sich mit dem zweitbesten zu Frieden geben

müssen …"

Stitch musste nicht lange auf Jimmy warten, denn dieser erschien ziemlich schnell vor dem Bereitschaftsraum der Patrouillen. Zwei Dumme ein Gedanke, dachte er, während er auf ihn zuging. Hier hätte ich es an deiner Stelle auch versucht.

„Jimmy, braucht ihr noch jemanden?"

„Ja, einen. Möglichst einen Paladin. Wieso?"

„Der Paladin steht vor dir! Bitte, nehmt mich mit." Stitch bettelte richtiggehend.

„Wieso dich? Ich meine: Warum willst du mit?"

Jimmy war wirklich verblüfft. Stitch hätte er als letzten erwartet.

„Jimmy, mir wird hier langsam langweilig. Ich arbeite zwar den ganzen Tag und organisier den Zusammenschluss und das ist alles schön und gut und wichtig und so, aber gottverdammt, ich bin Paladin, keine Diplomat! Ich brauch mal wieder Action."

„Hast du das schon mit dem High-Elder geklärt?"

„Jepp. Sofort nach dem du und Lara aufgebrochen seid."

„Jimmy seufzte, sein letztes Argument war nutzlos verschossen.

„Du bist verrückt, Stitch. Richtig krank. Aber dabei."

Lara erwartete Jimmy und den Paladin im Briefingraum und war nicht wenig überrascht als sich der Paladin den Jimmy mitgebracht hatte als Stitch erwies. Lara gab ihnen die spärlichen Informationen weiter die die Bruderschaft besaß, dann ergriff Jimmy das Wort:

„Ihr wisst jetzt worum es geht. Wenn ihr aussteigen wollt: zu spät! Ihr habt euch bereits freiwillig gemeldet. Sonst noch Fragen?"

„Ausrüstung?" fragte Cindy.

„Powerrüstungen und Energiewaffen."

„Wann brechen wir auf." Fragte Art.

Jimmy und Lara sahen sich an, dachten an die Dringlichkeit der Mission, denn immerhin war es ein Wettrennen gegen die NKR und antworteten Beide simultan: „Jetzt, aufrüsten!"

**3**

**Ebene 1**

Der Abflug verzögerte sich ein wenig da für Walter keine Powerrüstung bereitlag und erst die einzelnen Teile zusammen gesucht und angepasst werden mussten. Währenddessen wartete der Rest des Teams in der Garage der Bruderschaft wobei alle bis auf Stitch Puls- oder Plasmawaffen trugen. Lara und Jimmy traten zu ihm.

„Stitch." Begann Lara: „Während du hier bist unterwirfst du dich unseren Regeln."

„Und Regel eins lautet: Energiewaffen!"

Stitch sah lächelnd von Jimmy zu Lara zu Jimmy, repetierte sein Schrotgewehr und zeigte ihnen die Patrone die dort wo normale Schrotpatronen rot sind, gelb war.

„Was zum Teufel?"

„EMP-Patronen. Wenn nur zwei Kuegeln eine elektrisches Ziel treffen lösen sie einen elektromagnetischen Impuls aus der den Strom abzieht. Zwei von Achtzig."

Jimmy nickte, der Waffe und Stitch Anerkennung zollend, während Lara sich entschuldigte. Kurz darauf traf dann auch Walter ein, in Powerrüstung und dicht gefolgt von Roger Maxson.

„Gekommen um uns Glück zu wünschen?" fragte ihn Jimmy.

„Maxson sah an Jimmy vorbei zu seiner Tochter und schließlich zum Rest des Teams.

„Kämpft tapfer, Paladine!" sagte er stolz. Das hier waren seine Besten und er war stolz darauf solche Leute befehligen zu dürfen.

Die Sechs stiegen in den Vertibird, einen von zwei den die Bruderschaft nun besaß und schlossen die Einstiegsluke hinter sich.

„Anschnallen!" hallte es über den Interkom, eine Aufforderung der umgehend nachgekommen wurde. Der Vertibird wurde von zwei Motorwägen ins Freie gezogen und der Pilot warf den Motor an. Die Rotoren fingen an sich zu drehen und der Vertibird stieg in die Luft, drehte sich bis seine Spitze nach Nordosten zeigte, direkt auf das Sierra Military Depot, und flog davon.

Der Flug dauerte drei Stunden, ein Zeitraum in dem niemand an Bord ein Wort sprach. Alle waren still, gingen im Geist ihre wenigen Informationen noch einmal durch und kontrollierten gelegentlich ihre Waffen und Ausrüstung, ganz so wie es Profis taten, die in Gefahr zogen.

Lara war wohl die einzige die nicht an ihre Mission dachte: „Wann" fragte sie sich, „sage ich es Jimmy?"

Nach der Mission! Beschloß sie als der Landeanflug eingeleitet wurde und der Vogel sank. Der Vertibird setzte sie fünf Kilometer südlich vom Sierra Military Depot ab, mitten in der Wüste. Das Team setzte sich sofort in Bewegung. Stitch ganz vorne, da er ein Schrotgewehr trug, dann Jimmy und Lara, dann Walter und schließlich Cindy und Art als Nachhut. Nichteinmal Art sagte etwas, aber auch nur weil er wusste dass es die anderen stören würde.

Endlich sahen sie die Einrichtung vor sich. Ein großes, braun und weiß gestrichenes, einstöckiges Haus und drei kleinere Bauwerke, zwei vor dem Haus und eines rechts daneben sowie ein kleines Wachhäuschen mit einem mittelgroßen Leichenberg davor, dessen Verwesungsgestank es schaffte durch die Luftfilter ihrer Powerrüstungen zu dringen.

„Was hat das angerichtet?" Jimmy war erschüttert. Cindy, die den Zoom am Visier ihrer Rüstung aktiviert hatte antwortete: „Geschütztürme. Wenn ich es richtig erkenne verschießen sie herkömmliche Munition. Also nichts das uns gefährlich werden könnte."

„Wir hätten einen Scharfschützen mitnehmen sollen." Bedauerte Lara.

„Es geht auch anders." Stellte Stitch fest, „Bei der zweiten Bruderschaft haben wir uns ohne Powerrüstung an den Dingern vorbeigeschmuggelt indem wir einfach robbten. Dann können die Sensoren einen nicht als Ziel erfassen."

„Wollen sie bis zur Tür robben?" fragte ihn Reed.

„Nein." Stitch hielt sein Gewehr hoch, „Bis auf Reichweite."

„Na dann los, Paladin!" befahl Lara.

Stitch legte sich auf den Boden und robbte, in einer durchaus beeindruckenden Geschwindigkeit los. Am Wachhäuschen angelangt blieb er liegen, signalisierte dem Team mit gerecktem Daumen, das alles OK sei, entsicherte, lehnte sich um die Ecke und schoss. Der Geschützturm brach Funken sprühend in sich zusammen. Ebenso der nächste zur Rechten des Wachhäuschens und der hinter dem Wachhäuschen.

Stitch robbte weiter, in Richtung Eingang wo er zwei weitere Turrets ausschaltete sowie ein letztes vor einigen Trafos neben denen zwei Dutzend Haubitzen lagerten.

Nachdem Stitch über Funk durchgab das das Gebiet klar sei, rückte der Rest des Teams nach.

„Wow!" war alles was Lara zu den Haubitzen sagen konnte.

„Wow!" war alles was Jimmy zum Haus links hinter dem Eingang sagen konnte, das sich als kleines Munitionsdepot erwies.

Das dritte Gebäude war eine kleine Garage samt Werkzeugen, doch der darin stehende Truppentransporter war verrostet und die Reifen leer und geborsten. Sie versammelten sich um den Haupteingang des Vorkriegsbunkers dessen Namen sie in braunen Lettern nun von der Wand ablesen konnten:

**SIERRA MILITARY DEPOT IV**

„Und was jetzt? Ich nehme an wir kennen den Code zum öffnen der Tür nicht, oder?" fragte Stitch auf das Keypad deutend.

„Ich könnte sie öffnen." Sagte Reed seinen Wattz-Electronicz™ Mark IV Elektro-Dietrich hochhebend. „Wenn Strom drauf wäre."

Denn, das sahen sie alle am nicht leuchtenden Keypad, die Tür und alles andere außer den Turrets war nicht am Stromnetz. Cindy deutet auf die Trafos im Osten: „Die scheinen außer Betrieb zu sein. Vielleicht, wenn wir sie wieder einschalten könntenn…"

„Es müsste doch einen Schalter außerhalb des Gebäudes geben. Zu Wartungsarbeiten." Dachte Art laut.

„Gut. Art, Cindy: Es ist eure Idee, schaut nach!" befahl Lara woraufhin sich die Beiden schnell gehend in Bewegung setzten und sehr schnell eine ins dunkle Erdreich führende Leiter inmitten der Generatoren und Transformatoren fanden.

Sie schalteten die Lampen an ihren Rüstungen an und stiegen hinab. Tatsächlich, dort unten war ein Dreipositionenschalter der im Moment ganz unten stand, auf AUS. Cindy zuckte die Achseln, was in ihrer Powerrüstung so aussah als würde sich ihr kompletter Oberkörper heben und senken und legte den Schalter komplett um, bis er auf AN stand. Sie stiegen die Leiter wieder hoch und rannten zurück zum Team, wobei sie die ersten Meter ständig Stromschläge kassierten die so stark waren, dass sie sie noch durch ihre Anzüge spürten.

Dafür konnte Walter das Schloss jetzt mit seinem Elektro-Dietrich öffnen. Das Tor glitt surrend nach oben und sie traten ein. Der Raum indem sie sich befanden. Enthielt zwei Schreibtische, eine Computerkonsole und mehrere Monitore die nur Schnee zeigten.

Walter lehnte sich über das Computerterminal, las die Anzeigen und stellte fest dass ein Passwort nötig sei, um das Kraftfeld zu deaktivieren welches ihr weiteres Vorgehen behinderte. Cindy, die sich die Schreibtische vorgenommen hatte hielt einen handschriftlich beschriebenen Zettel hoch und sagte: „Probiers mal mit TSCHAIKOWSKY."

Walter gab das Passwort ein und das Kraftfeld wurde deaktiviert.

Stitch ging voran, sein Schrotgewehr im Anschlag. Hinter ihm kam Jimmy, dessen Pulsgewehr ebenfalls bereit an seiner Schulter ruhte. Alle ihre Instinkte witterten Gefahr und ihre Nachenhaare standen ihnen in Erwartung eines Gefechts zu Berge. Walter hinter ihnen, spürte nur Freude als erster Mensch seiner Generation in diesem Vorkriegsbunker zu sein. Er kam sich ein wenig vor wie Erich Schliemann als dieser dachte auf den Ruinen des antiken Trojas zu stehen. Seine Kämpferinstinkte waren bestenfalls unterentwickelt, wenn überhaupt vorhanden. Er spürte gar nichts Derartiges.

Stitch bezog Stellung vor einer Tür, Jimmy öffnete sie und Stitch stürmte hinein.

„Klar!" Es schien eine Krankenstation zu sein, überall Betten und medizinische Instrumente. Auf dem Boden im hinteren Teil der Krankenstation der wohl dem medizinischen Personal vorbehalten war, lag eine etwa faustgroße Tube. Walter hob sie auf: „Biogel? Was das wohl ist?"

Stitch hob eine ebenfalls mit Biogel beschriftete Holodisc auf und warf sie Walter zu: „Finds raus." Walter lud die Disc in seinen Pip-Boy, überflog den gespeicherten Text und verkündete: „Wenn ich das richtig verstehe ist das eine Salbe die ähnlich wirkt wie Stimpacks. Nur besser."

„Gut, stecks ein und check die Schränke." Befahl Jimmy der die Tür nicht aus den Augen lies.

Walter begann Schrank für Schrank zu öffnen und zu durchsuchen: Verbände, Spritzen, Stimpacks. „Ein Auge."

„Was? Ein Auge?" fragte Stitch.

„Ja, in einer Plastiktüte. Mit Corporal Dixon beschriftet."

„Das ist doch krank!" urteilte Jimmy. Stitch korrigierte ihn: „Nicht unbedingt. Vielleicht wurde es als Organspende entnommen oder aus sonstigen medizinischen Gründen."

Jimmy sah Stitch an und sagte nur: „Du würdest als Arzt wesentlich überzeugender klingen wenn du kein Schrotgewehr in der Hand halten würdest!"

„Sieht aus als wäre dies hier die Kaserne." Sprach Cindy das Offensichtliche aus. Der Raum indem sie sich befanden enthielt ein Dutzend Hochbetten und ebensoviel Schränke von denen jeder, wie Art schnell herausfand, eine Kampfrüstung, eine 1911er-Pistole und ein Sturmgewehr Typ AK 112 samt je zwei Magazinen enthielt. Innerhalb und außerhalb der Basis lagen jede Menge Waffen, eine Tatsache die Lara stark beunruhigte. Man verschwindet doch nicht einfach so spurlos, und lässt Uniformen und Waffen zurück, oder? Das wäre doch wahnsinnig! Dann fielen ihr die Schrottplätze bei New Rome und Junktown ein, Zeugnisse der Verschwendungssucht der Vorkriegsgesellschaft.

Vielleicht doch, entschied sie.

Art fand eine weitere Holodisc, in der Laras Überlegungen beinahe bestätigt wurden: Die Basis wurde zwar Aufgegeben, doch das militärische Equipment für eine eventuelle Widerbemannung und Reaktivierung der Basis zurückgelassen.

Geradezu perfekt für die Pläne der Bruderschaft, darüber herrschte unter den Dreien Konsens. Der letzte Raum des Stockwerks erwies sich als simpler Büroraum, mit einem defekten Computerterminal und einigen leeren, stählernen Schreibtischschubladen und nichts als ‚Schnee' anzeigenden Monitoren.

Dieser Bunker sah anders aus als dem Bunker der Bruderschaft, der in warmen, aber ein wenig düsteren Erdfarben gehalten war. Wo in Laras Zuhause brauner Lack und edelstes Holz vorherrschten war hier beim Design das Metall ungefärbt geblieben und wies immer noch einen silbrigen Glanz auf. Das Ganze war Vault 13 ähnlicher als dem Black Hills Bunker der BoS.

Genug zur Innenarchitektur, entschied Lara und rief Jimmy über das Funkgerät ihrer Powerrüstung: „Bericht?"

Jimmy berichtete ihr von ihren Entdeckungen und lies auch das Biogel nicht aus. Die Teams trafen sich daraufhin wieder an dem Punkt an dem sie sich getrennt hatten.

„Zweiter Stock?" fragte Jimmy.

Lara bestätigte und der Trupp setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. Am Fahrstuhl angekommen fiel ihnen sofort der Wattz Electronicz™ Netzhautscanner auf.

„Können sie das Ding knacken, Reed?" wollte Lara wissen.

Walter sah es sich genau an, wobei er sorgfältig darauf achtete mit seinen Augen nicht zu nahe an den Scanner zu gelangen.

„Vielleicht." Lautete seine Diagnose: „Aber es wäre vermutlich leichter, das Auge aus der Krankenstation zu nehmen."

„OK, holen sie das Auge." Gab Lara den Befehl.

„Stitch, du deckst ihn!" fügte Jimmy hinzu.

Als er bemerkte das Lara ihren Helm in seine Richtung drehte wusste er sehr genau, dass sie einen fragenden Blick aufgesetzt hatte. „Nur zur Sicherheit." Sagte er schulterzuckend.

Stitch und Reed kehrten zwei Minuten später zurück wobei Reed den Plastikbeutel mit dem Auge in der Rechten hatte. Auf ein Nicken von Lara hin, hielt er das Auge vor den Scanner. Grünes Licht fuhr zuerst von Oben nach Unten, dann von Rechts nach Links über die Pupille. Eine mechanische Stimme sagte: „Retina erkannt, Willkommen Corporal Dixon."

Laras Team trat in den Aufzug und Jimmy drückte den Knopf mit der Aufschrift „2".

**4**

**Ebene 2**

Das Team trat aus dem Aufzug und ein in das Paradies eines jeden Paladins. Das gesamte zweite Stockwerk war ein einziger, eintausend Quadratmeter großer Lagerraum, bis unter die Decke voll gestopft mit Kisten und Kästen mit militärischer Aufschrift.

„Also gut," Verkündete Lara: „in zweier Teams ausschwärmen!"

Lara und Jimmy wandten sich nach Rechts, Cindy und Art nach Links und Stitch und Reed zum hinteren Teil der Anlage.

„Also, was hältst du von Reed?" fragte Jimmy seine Freundin.

„Er ist arrogant und denkt nicht mit. Das mit dem Auge hätte er gleich sagen sollen."

„Denkst du er wird Schwierigkeiten machen, wenn die Kacke am dampfen ist?" Jimmy zitierte Stich Lieblingsspruch.

„Todsicher!"

„Sprich hier drinnen bitte nicht vom Tod." Bat Jimmy trocken.

„Wow!" sagte Cindy als sie eine Box öffnete die voll von Glock 87 – Plasmapistolen war.

„Oh, ihr Paladine. Das ist doch nur ein Haufen Metall und Keramik unter Strom!"

Cindy schlug Art in den Solar Plexus, einen Schlag, den Art noch durch die Rüstung spürte.

„Erzürne die Götter nicht!"

Art rang nach Luft unter seinem sowieso schon stickigen Helm. „N-Nie wieder. Versprochen."

Cindy fühlte sich wie an Weihnachten und Ostern zugleich, garniert mit einem Schuss Geburtstag. Was ist nur los mit diesen Paladinen, fragte sich Art. Kaum zeigt man ihnen eine Waffenkammer, schon kommen sie sich vor wie in einer Kathedrale.

Stitch und Walter liefen schweigend, wobei Stitch nach wie vor seine Waffe im Anschlag hielt, was Walter etwas mulmig werden ließ. Stitch hörte ein Geräusch von Rechts, drehte seinen Kopf und sah einen Reparaturbot um die Ecke huschen, den ersten, aktivierten Bot den er in diesem Bunker sah. Sie hatten schon andere Bots in ihren Ladestationen gesehen, alle inaktiv. Stitch wollte gerade eine Meldung darüber machen, als er aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sah, wie Walter durch eine Lichtschranke trat. „NEIN!" wollte er noch schreien, da war es schon passiert. Sämtliche Bots in diesem Stockwerk erwachten schlagartig zum Leben, die Reparaturbots griffen sich Sturmgewehre, die Kampfbots fuhren ihre Waffen aus.

„Feindkontakt!" riefen alle außer Walter beinahe gleichzeitig über das Interkomsystem als die Hölle losbrach.

Stitch sah zwei Kampfbots auf sich zukommen, feuerte zweimal auf den einen zu seiner Rechten, packte Walter am Arm und riss ihn zur Seite bevor die Raketen des Linken für den nun zerstörten Rechten Rache üben konnten. Walter währenddessen, lief kalter Angstschweiß den Rücken herunter während er an seinem Holster herumfummelte und versuchte seine Pulspistole zu ziehen.

Cindy feuerte auf Reparaturbots bis die Energiezelle ihrer Waffe leer geschossen war. Sie und Art wollten gerade nachladen als Art einen weiteren Bot erspähte, einen Kampfbot.

„Vorsicht, Cindy!" schrie er. Cindy sah auf, erkannte die Gefahr und ließ ihre Waffe zu Boden fallen. Sie rannte los, bis sie nur noch vier Fuß vom Bot entfernt war, sprang ab und rammte ihm ihre Knie in den ‚Oberkörper'. Die Powerrüstung die sie trug vervielfältigte ihre Kraft und der Bot ging zu Boden, wo Cindy ihm solange die Faust in den Kopf rammte bis Funken sprühten.

Art lud nach und beobachtete sie fasziniert. Irgendwie erregte ihn das.

Lara und Jimmy kämpften Rücken an Rücken und hatten sich wenige Sekunden später der Bots bei ihnen entledigt, ebenso wie Stitch den letzten Kampfbot zerstört hatte.

Als der Kampf vorbei war rief Lara das Team über Funk und befahl ein Sammeln am Aufzug.

„Was ist passiert?" verlangte sie zu wissen nachdem alle angekommen waren.

Da Walter zu Boden schaute, antwortete Stitch: „Reed hat Scheiße gebaut. Er ist durch eine Lichtschranke getreten."

„Verstanden. Stitch, du passt ab sofort auf jeden seiner Schritte auf." Befahl Jimmy.

„OK."

„Also gut!" Lara nahm das Gespräch wieder in ihre Hand: „Was habt ihr gefunden?"

„Waffen." Antwortete Cindy.

„Mir ist hinten eine Tür aufgefallen, Ma'am." Sagte Walter, der deutlich spürte, dass Lara sauer auf ihn war und dass er sich wieder mit ihr Gut stellen musste, was er durch Katzbuckeln versuchte.

„Beschriftet?"

„Nein, Ma'am."

„Cindy, Art, seht nach! Wir sichern den Aufzug."

Die Beiden liefen los und fanden die Tür recht schnell. Sie betraten einen weiteren Büroraum, in dem sie allerdings keine Bots erwarteten. Während sie die Schubladen und Aktenschränke durchstöberten fragte Art Cindy warum sie den Bot nicht einfach mit ihrer Pistole erschossen hatte.

„Weiß nicht, hatte wohl keine Lust darauf. Wieso? Hast du ein Problem damit?"

„Ich? Nein, nein. Ich fand es geil." Art bereute es dies zu sagen, noch während er sprach.

„Geil?! Du meinst das hat dich erregt?"

Art war froh, dass Cindy seine Schamesröte nicht sehen konnte: „I-Ich, er-erregt? N-Nein!"

„Aha! Du stotterst!"

„Was?" Art wurde wütend. Dieses Verhör gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. „Ich darf stottern wann auch immer ich will!"

„Lenk jetzt nicht vom Thema ab! Du warst erregt!" Es klang eher nach einer Feststellung.

„Ja und? Dann hat es mich eben erregt."

Cindy wollte gerade etwas erwidern als Lara Art zu Hilfe kam und die Beiden zurückrief.

„Wir sprechen uns noch!" sagte Cindy.

Art verdrehte die Augen, hütete sich aber etwas zu sagen.

Wieder am Lift angekommen teilte Lara das Team erneut. Sie, Reed und Jimmy würden das dritte Stockwerk erkunden, Cindy, Art und Stitch sollten sich das vierte und letzte vornehmen.

Von den Bots schien keine so große Gefahr auszugehen, zumindest keine mit der die Teams nicht fertig werden würden und sie hatte die Kämpfer gut verteilt. Hoffte sie.

**5**

**Ebene 3**

Jimmy lugte um die rechte Ecke und sah nur ein Kraftfeld, während es auf Laras Seite weiter den Korridor entlang ging.

„Klar!" sagte Jimmy und dann, keine Sekunde später auch Lara. Sie stiegen aus dem Aufzug, gefolgt von Reed und die Tür schloss sich hinter ihnen.

Sie gingen langsam, Jimmy und Lara voraus, die Gewehre im Anschlag und selbst Reed hatte seine Pulspistole in der Hand, auch wenn sie nur an seiner Seite baumelte.

Sie bogen, mangels Alternative, links ab. Während der zwanzig Meter bis zur nächsten Wegbiegung fragte Lara, Jimmy, was er vom Bunker halte.

„Wenn wir die Sicherheitssysteme abschalten können, ist er sicher was wert. Und du?"

„Das Gleiche."

Dann kamen sie auch schon um die Ecke und fanden einen weiteren Gang und diesmal wenigstens eine Tür. Reed öffnete sie und Jimmy stürmte hinein, dann Lara, dann Reed.

Der Raum den sie betraten enthielt Monitore und Konsolen en masse und einen riesigen Computer.

Noch bevor Walter in Entzücken über die Technik geraten konnte, öffnete sich die Tür erneut, drei Kampfbots traten ein und eröffneten ohne weitere Umschweife das Feuer.

Lara, Jimmy und auch Walter feuerten zurück und die Beiden auf die die Drei schossen starben schnell, während es dem letzten gelang noch drei Raketen abzufeuern, von denen die erste Walter am Brustkorb traf.

Der Explosion gelang es nicht die Powerrüstung zu durchschlagen, allerdings warf sie Walters massige Gestalt um, so dass die Beiden folgenden Raketen ihr Ziel im Großrechner hinter den Dreien von der Bruderschaft fanden.

Lara beugte sich bereits über Reed während Jimmys Pulsgewehr diesen letzten Bot Funken sprühend niedergehen ließ.

„Alles Fit, Reed?"

Es dauerte ein paar bange Sekunden, bis Walter, etwas groggy, mit „Ja." antwortete und ein paar weitere Sekunden bis er aufstand. Dann sah er sich den zerstörten Rechner an und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf: „Kaum zu glauben, dass die Bots in diesem Raum geschossen haben."

„Kann man das Ding reparieren?" fragte Jimmy.

„Mit Ersatzteilen, die wir hier wohl nicht haben, dafür aber im Black Hills herstellen können. Ich habe aber auch eine gute Nachricht."

„Ja?" Lara war gespannt.

„Das Sicherheitssystem dürfte deaktiviert sein.

„Sehr gut! Sehen wir uns weiter um." Entschied Jimmy.

**6**

**Ebene 4**

„Was nun?" fragte Cindy.

Links und rechts von ihnen waren weitere gelbe Kraftfelder.

„Naja, da man uns hier sowieso schon feindselig gesinnt ist sollten wir uns den Weg einfach freischießen. Art stimmte zu und Cindy feuerte auf den Kraftfeldgenerator rechts vom Aufzug. Sie fanden einen Korridor mit mehreren Türen, hinter jeder ein identischer Raum mit medizinischen Vorräten womit Stitch und Art an der Reihe waren mit dem ‚in Verzücken geraten'. Stimpacks, Super-Stimpacks, Erste-Hilfe-Koffer, OP-Ausrüstung und noch mehr.

„Das hier." sagte Stitch fasziniert, „Das hier ist der Hammer. Ein echter Glückstreffer für die Bruderschaft."

„Klasse." Cindy war das Ganze Jacke wie Hose, sie wollte nur wieder Sonnenlicht sehen. Sie gingen zurück zum Aufzug und zerschossen den anderen Kraftfeldgenerator.

Das Team schritt weiter, einen weiteren leblosen Korridor entlang. Zu beiden Seiten reihte sich Tür an Tür, drei links, drei rechts, die alle in kleine Kammern mit Bett und Tisch führten.

„Zellen." Bemerkte Art. „Ob hier auch FEV getestet wurde?"

„Ich denke nicht, dass Kalifornien ein einziges Testgebiet war." War Stitch Meinung dazu.

Vier der Sechs Zellen waren leer und unscheinbar, in gutem Zustand und dank der Reinigungsbots sogar sauber.

Die fünfte Zellentür allerdings sah aus, als hätte sich etwas gigantisch großes einen Weg hindurch gebahnt, dem Blut nach zu urteilen, dass sich an dem was einst der Türrahmen gewesen war festgetrocknet hatte, wohl etwas lebendiges.

Keiner der drei traute sich Mutmaßungen darüber anzustellen was es gewesen war, bis sie die letzte Zelle betraten.

„Drogentests!" stellte Stitch mit wissendem Blick auf dem kleinen Skelett mit dem riesigen Schädel fest. „Ich wette der Raum davor war ein Psycho/Buffout-Testraum. Dieser hier war wohl für Mentats."

„Vielleicht." Stimmte Cindy ihm halb zu.

„Du bist der Arzt." Sagte Art.

Sie traten durch die letzte Tür, die Tür am Ende des Ganges und eröffneten sofort das Feuer.

Mehr als ein Dutzend Kampfbots schoss auf die Drei und ihnen blieb nichts anderes als die Flucht.

Stitch war geistesgegenwärtig genug den ‚Tür schließen' Knopf zu drücken bevor er losrannte. Während sie, in einer der Zellen, auf den Kampf warteten war Stitch Geist ruhig und entspannt und auch ein wenig von Vorfreude geplagt. Das war genau das was er vermisst hatte.

Art allerdings, dachte an etwas gänzlich anderes.

„Cindy?"

„Ja?"

„Wegen vorhin-"

„Vergiss es. Um ehrlich zu sein fand ich es erregend, dass es dich erregt hat."

Art war zu verdutzt um etwas zu sagen und als er gerade etwas mehr oder weniger intelligentes erwidern wollte, ging die Tür zu ihrer Zelle auf.

Ein Kampfbot trat über die Schwelle und sank, noch bevor einer der drei schoss, in sich zusammen.

Ein Schlag ertönte, so als würde etwas sehr schweres hinfallen. Und dann noch einer. Und noch einer.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Cindy verwirrt. Damit hätte sie als letztes gerechnet.

Lara beantwortete ihre Frage über Funk: „Teamleader an alle, das Sicherheitssystem ist deaktiviert. Gratuliere, der Bunker gehört nun uns."

16


End file.
